


4 Times Peter Parker Called Someone 'Dad' And 1 Time He Called Someone 'Daddy'

by SweetestHoney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4+1, Age Difference, Daddy Kink, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Exactly what it says - 4 times Peter called someone 'dad' by accident, and 1 time he called someone 'daddy'.***CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SPIDERMAN: FAR FROM HOME AND AVENGERS ENDGAME****This isn't even my kink. I was compelled to write this. Seeing the movie before everyone else and not being able to talk about it with anyone is driving me a little crazy. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.





	4 Times Peter Parker Called Someone 'Dad' And 1 Time He Called Someone 'Daddy'

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME AND AVENGERS: ENDGAME. If you haven't seen either one, I highly suggest seeing them before reading this if you're worried about spoilers. Technically there isn't *that* much that's spoiled in this one, but I'm warning you anyway. 
> 
> I blame Jake Gyllenhaal for everything. His stupid hot face and nice hair and the fact that he's just genuinely a really interesting person. Fight me, Gyllenhaal. 
> 
> (Since Tom Holland is in his 20s, I usually assume Peter is actually 18 regardless of how old he's supposed to be, but FYI there is one (very brief) reference to the age difference and a question of legality. Everything is consensual and technically the age of consent in Prague is 15, so)

  1. **Richard Parker**



Peter doesn’t really have that many memories of his biological father, but he likes to think there were a few good ones that he can dredge up from the depths of his memory every once in a while. His favorite is from a carnival or street fair they must have gone to, with colorful balloons and greasy food and walking around holding hands with someone taller than him.

He had gripped the hand and shouted over the roar of the crowd. “Dad! Look! There’s people dancing over there!” And the man, his father presumably, had picked him up and put him on his shoulders and they went together. Peter hasn’t brought up that memory with May, because he wants to keep that one memory of his father to himself. 

  1. **Mr. Harrington**



Peter wasn’t usually the kind of kid that accidently called his teacher ‘dad’. Except for the thing where if given the opportunity to put his foot in his mouth, he stuck it in no questions asked, and shoved as far as it could go.

He was running late, homeroom had already started, and he hadn’t gotten a chance to get more than an hour of sleep because patrol had run long. In his half-delirious state, when he was stopped in the hallway by Mr. Harrington, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“Look, dad, I just can’t, I’m late for homeroom and I have to go. Yell at me later, if you want.” He brushed past his teacher and was halfway to his class by the time his brain caught up with his mouth, and he froze in the middle of the hallway.

Mr. Harrington was still there, a few hundred feet behind him, and he forced himself to keep walking. He didn’t know if the slight softening of his teachers face was real or in his imagination, and he didn’t really want to know. Peter moved on down the hallway, and neither party mentioned the incident again.

  1. **Ben Parker**



The lights at the police station always seemed too bright to Peter. The call that his parents were in an accident had come in late at night, and he’d gone with May and Bed to the station because they didn’t want to leave him home alone in case he woke up without them there.

Peter thinks about that time often. If he hadn’t been staying with his aunt and uncle already, what would they have done? Saying no to taking in a kid with said kid standing right there is a lot harder than saying no in a vaccum. They could easily have said they weren’t in the position to take care of a child, and it wouldn’t have been their problem. Ben and May were two of the nicest, most well-intentioned people Peter ever met, and he knows that they would never have left him, but anyone in that situation would have considered saying no. 

The three of them spent a lot of time at the police station that night, and Peter remembers being passed back and forth between Ben and May as they took turns talking with various officers and case workers and signing forms so they could take him home.

His last clear memory of that night is Ben taking him from a tired May and putting him down in the bed he used when he stayed with them. Half asleep already and not thinking, he mumbled his words when a hand brushed the hair back from his forehead.

“Good night dad.” Peter felt the brush of lips against his forehead and fell asleep, not thinking any further.

  1. **Tony Stark**



When Peter met Mr. Stark, he had already decided against having any more father figures in his life. And despite that, somehow, Mr. Stark wormed his way in. Mr. Stark might argue that it was actually the reverse, that Peter was the one who wormed his way into Tony’s life, but he was flat wrong there. He had scooped Peter up and taken him to Germany, to the life of a superhero, and had made sure Peter had all the best tech to go out and fight crime in.

On the (very) occasional weekend, Mr. Stark flew Peter upstate to check out the process and maybe do some designing of his own. May was always skeptical of those visits, mumbling under her breath that Tony must have some something he wanted from Peter, but Peter knew it wasn’t like that. Mr. Stark was just really concerned that Peter could get hurt, so he wanted to give him all the best stuff to keep him safe.

After the events with Liz’s dad and saving Mr. Stark’s stuff from those thieves, Peter knew he was going to join the avengers eventually. He asked Mr. Stark if he could stick to being a friendly neighborhood spiderman for a little longer, but even then he was aware that once he had grown up some, he’d be called in more and more frequently to help with bad guys. It’s not that he didn’t want to be a hero, he did – more than anything. But he’d seen the kind of things that Mr. Stark had to deal with, and it was a really dangerous world out there. He wanted to live more of his life before he started risking it to save the world – he hadn’t even had sex yet! 

When he stayed at the compound with Mr. Stark, he had his own suite complete with personal chef and a tv bigger than his wall at home. Even better was the lab space Mr. Stark designed for him, with amazing machines designed to let him try out different web fluids without causing any ‘mayhem’ in Mr. Starks lab. Never mind that it was _one time_ , and he helped Mr. Stark off the ceiling before anything bad happened.

On one such weekend, Peter was fifteen hours into a creative binge, and it was nearing daylight again by the time he figured out the solution to his block. As he realized what tweaks he needed to make the new canisters work, there was a soft ‘ding’ from the elevator and the doors slid open. Peter didn’t notice at first, having jumped up to rummage through his drawers in search of the correct screwdriver, and so he wasn’t aware there was anyone else there until he heard the polite cough.

Jumping, he turned around, mask half on and arms up to defend against an attack. Mr. Stark stood there, hands raised slightly, looking mildly concerned.

“Hey kiddo, I come in peace. FRIDAY said you’ve been up for a while and didn’t look like you were planning on sleeping any time soon, so I came to see what you’re working on.” FRIDAY didn’t say anything, but Peter shot a glare towards the cameras anyway.

“FRIDAY, I’m not twelve, you don’t have to tattle on me.” FRIDAY remained guiltily silent. Peter was only spared a second to marvel at Mr. Stark’s ability to program an AI to perfectly mimic guilty silence before he was over the table, screwdriver in hand.

“She didn’t tattle exactly, I was…up and asked if there was anyone else awake in the compound. It was either you or Natasha, and you seemed less likely to try to kill me.” Peter knew the comment was meant to be joking, but he had trouble hearing the humor on Mr. Stark’s voice. It was too close to the truth of what had happened in Germany, in Siberia.

“Yeah, okay. Did you want to see what I’ve been working on?” Mr. Stark let the conversation change topic, and Peter moved over to one of the bigger workbenches to show Mr. Stark his idea. “Here, look at this. I got the idea to add a secondary mechanism to have a manual failsafe in case the web-shooters get stuck open, so I’ll be able to stop everyone I fight from being able to just puncture the tank.”

They talked for a bit about the design, and Peter explained the idea he had, and how he thought the design should go. He was so deep into the conversation that he didn’t realize when Mr. Stark started talking more, offering suggestions. Usually he was still so flustered by Mr. Stark’s presence that he agreed with whatever the man said, but with the designs taking up the forefront of his mind the back and forth designing and planning flowed between the two of them naturally.

It wasn’t until they finished up the planning and Peter had almost finished tweaking the design that he came back to himself. He asked Mr. Stark to pass him one of the tools, still halfway inside the webshooter gauntlet, and only realized he had his hand out waiting when nothing was dropped into it. He looked up to find Mr. Stark staring at him, openmouthed and pale.

“What?” Peter looked back down at the web shooter in his hand, and then back to Mr. Stark. “Did I say something?” Mr. Stark closed his mouth and took one deep breath then another through his nostrils.

It was FRIDAY’s voice that broke the silence that settled between them. “I believe, Mr. Parker, that you surprised Mr. Stark by your use of an informal nickname while you were talking.” Peter blanched, feeling the blood drain from his face. _What had he said? Did he call Mr. Stark ‘dude’? Or ‘bro’?_

“Uh, FRIDAY?” Peter wasn’t sure he even wanted to know at this point, but he had to. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion. Or well, like watching himself crash a car he was standing in the wreckage of. Maybe he didn’t need to know. “What exactly was the informal nickname that I used?”

Before FRIDAY could answer, Mr. Stark’s voice rang out. “It doesn’t matter, it’s fine. FRIDAY, you don’t need to tell him. You didn’t mean it, Peter, I know that. It just caught me a little off guard.” He waved his hand at the nearly complete webshooter in Peter’s hands. “That’s done, or as close as you’re gonna get right now, you should go to bed. You’re in no state to design technology when you’re clearly this tired. Bed. Now.” Peter allowed himself to be shooed out of the lab and into his private quarters, promising Mr. Stark that he’d eat and sleep a normal amount before leaving to back to May’s.

Before going to sleep, however, Peter looked the cameras down, eyes narrowing. “FRIDAY. What was the informal nickname that I called Mr. Stark by accident?”

The span of silence before FRIDAY answered was telling enough that Peter knew it had been really bad. She let out a sigh before answering. “You said _‘Hey dad, can you hand me the wrench?’_ Peter.” Peter blinked. Well. That was unexpected.

“I uh. What? FRIDAY, are, are you sure?”

“Yes, Peter, I have the audio recording if you want to hear it.” He did _not_ , but he was silent instead. He’d figure out a way to talk to Mr. Stark about it, later, once he figured out what he could say. Peter had no idea what made him say that, other than he hadn’t been thinking.

He went to bed and let the matter lie. In the morning, Happy was waiting to take him back to Queens, and Peter rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Mr. Stark’s avoiding him. Happy protested that Tony had a business meeting, but Peter knew better.

He told himself he’d just talk to Mr. Stark about it the next time he saw him, whenever that ended up being. Except the next time he saw Mr. Stark ended up being on a giant spaceship, and there were more important things to worry about than the worst Freudian slip in the history of time. And then there was a whole lot of nothing, and the battle, and …. everything else.

So it didn’t matter really, just one more thing on the long list of things that were fucked up in Peter Parker’s life, something he’d never get to explain or change. He kept putting on a brave face and moving forward, determined to live his life to the best of his abilities.

  1. **Quentin Beck / Mysterio**



When Peter met Beck he reacted physically to the man in a way he hadn’t experienced before. His body was on high alert, but not in a danger way, just highly aware of the man’s presence and his relation to Peter’s body. Peter wasn’t as starstruck by superheroes (excepting Mr. Stark, of course, but that was more of a science starstruck than a superhero one) as he once had been, being one himself, but there was something about the man that was just so much larger than life. His fight against the elementals seemed effortless, like he choreographed the whole thing, and Peter couldn’t help but be a little in awe.

After the fight with the last elemental, Peter and Beck talked for a while, about everything and nothing at the same time. Peter found himself drawn to the man, but he told himself it was because Quentin was older, he knew what he was doing, and he reminded Peter of Mr. Stark. But that wasn’t it. With Mr. Stark, Peter felt like a kid. Not in a bad way, since he knew Mr. Stark was just trying to keep him out of the worst of the fighting, because he could get hurt. It was, for lack of a better word, fatherly affection that he was used to seeing from Mr. Stark.

The looks he shared with Beck were _nothing_ like the ones he shared with Tony Stark. Since the first time he laid eyes on the man, there was an electricity between them. He felt constantly on the verge of reaching out and touching and the only thing keeping him from doing so was the thought that it was not likely to be welcomed, and he would look like a stupid kid following around a hero.

But the way Beck watched him seemed different, hungry somehow, and Peter knew that not everything he was feeling was in his head. When Beck invited him out for a drink, he went without question, following the older man down a few streets and into a smaller pub that looked like it had been there since the city was founded. He took the beer Beck handed him without protesting, sipping and trying not to make a face at the taste. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t affect him, but he didn’t say so.

They talked for a while, nursing their drinks, and Peter felt that same heat he had felt earlier when he caught Beck looking at him. It was a heady feeling, and he didn’t know what he wanted except for _more of it._

“Alright, it’s getting late, we should probably get you back.” Peter tried not to pout. He was sick of being treated like a child, even if he did keep insisting that he wanted more time to be one. 

“Yeah, okay. Where are you staying, anyway?” He hoped his question was casual enough, but by the look Beck shot his way, he missed by a mile.

“Fury put us up in the same hotel that your class is staying at, something about keeping his eye on you.” Peter brightened at that. “I’ll walk you back to your room, to make sure you get back safely.”

He nodded and let himself be ushered out of the bar while Beck took care of the tab. They walked without haste back towards the hotel. Peter could tell something had changed between them, but he wasn’t sure what it meant.

When they got back, Beck followed Peter up to his room. Peter looked up and down the hallways as they went, but somehow none of his classmates or teachers were anywhere to be seen. That might have been the only stroke of luck Peter would get on this trip, he thought, after being caught with the German lady.

Reaching his door, Peter hesitated, not wanting this to be it. Before he could do or say something that would surely be completely mortifying, Beck moved. Strong hands pushed at his shoulders, walking him backwards into the room and he kicked the door closed behind them. Beck was- oh, leaning down to kiss Peter. That’s actually, huh. Quite nice. Warm.

Peter’s mind blanked, but his arms moved without his permission. His hands wrapped around Beck’s shoulders and tugged him closer, and Peter groaned into the kiss, angling his head to deepen it.

“God, you’re such a tease kid, it oughta be illegal to look like you do.” Beck’s words were mumbled, mouth pressing down Peter’s jaw as Peter sucked in a breath and tried to remember how to make his heart beat normally. The nose inching along his collarbone did not help in the slightest, and he was overwhelmed with the feeling.

“Technically, I think this might be illegal, although I don’t know the age of consent in Prague.” [A/N In case you were wondering, it’s 15, so technically not illegal. I really hope the FBI doesn’t come banging my door down because of my internet search history]

Peter wanted to bang his head against a wall almost before he even opened his mouth, but he couldn’t stop the words from pouring out. He knew that pointing out the age difference was only likely to make this stop, but he was unable to stem the flow of word vomit. Beck, luckily, let out a huff and smiled at him even as he skimmed his hands under Peter’s shirt, over the skin at the small of his back. Peter jumped like he’d been electrocuted, feeling the jolt like a live wire had brushed against him but instead of pain it was pleasure.

“Now I know you want this, baby boy, like I want you. You do, right?” Peter nodded and stood on his toes to reach up and pull Beck down for another kiss, melting into the embrace.

Beck broke the kiss and stopped Peter when he tried to reconnect their mouths. “No, I gotta hear you say it. You’re really okay with this?” Peter was so breathless with want and need that he didn’t know if he could even speak, but he knew he needed to answer.

He didn’t expect the words that fell from his lips, however. “Yes daddy, please. I want to be good for you.” Beck’s eyes widened in surprise, and Peter felt his own face mirroring the expression. He had no idea he was going to say that, or how to take it back. He’d never thought of himself like that, but now that he’d said it, it felt right. He hoped it wasn’t too weird for Beck.

Judging by the smirk and the way the man pounced, it was definitely fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider buying me a coffee to let me know! :) https://ko-fi.com/sweetesthoney
> 
> I help run a discord dedicated to MCU rarepairs and thirst (lol), and everyone is welcome! Please feel free to join us: https://discord.gg/uTpcTaW


End file.
